


i love you

by yakuville



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuville/pseuds/yakuville
Summary: ash says i love you for the first time
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 35





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 and it’s a small oneshot of ash and eiji bc i love them!

Eiji sighed as it was 9:37am and his lover has still not woken up. I mean the blond boy was a gang leader so of course he was tired, but usually ash would wake up around 8:40-9 so it was strange not having the blond boy awake. Eiji proceeded to prepare breakfast for him and Ash.

As he was washing the fruit he was preparing, he felt arms snake around his waist and a face nuzzling on his shoulder.

“Well good morning to you my love” Eiji says as he plants a small kiss on Ash’s head. Ash nuzzles his face further into Eiji’s shoulder as he hears Eiji preparing their breakfast.

“Go wash up and breakfast will be done soon.” Ash reluctantly removes his arms off of his lovers waist and goes to the bathroom to wash up.

Eiji sets everything up and just as Ash is done, Eiji is also done setting the table, sitting down as he waits for Ash to settle down as well.

Ash gives a kiss to his lovely boyfriend for making him breakfast and just because he’s a softie for his boy.

After breakfast, the couple usually cuddle on the couch and that’s exactly what they did.

Eiji was laying on Ash’s chest, hearing his heart beat and Ash was simply admiring his beautiful boyfriend.

He had his hands tangled up in his soft black curls and was softly caressing his cheek with his thumb. Eiji notices the blond boy looking at him, and shoots him a small smile before saying, “I love you” Ash gives him a smile and proceeds to mess with his lovers hair.

Ash always tensed when Eiji would say those three words. Why? Ash was simply afraid of saying those three words. He loves Eiji, he truly does and the older boy knows that, he just simply has trouble showing his feelings and showing affection and Eiji is simply okay with that.

Of course Ash can be affectionate with his actions, he’s very good at that but when it comes to verbal things like saying “I love you”, he has a tough time doing and Eiji understands. Ash feels bad that he hasn’t said it back yet and they’ve been dating for 4 months but Eiji reassures him that it’s truly fine and he’ll wait as long as he needs to.

“Bubby” Ash calls out, Eiji immediately reacting to the pet name. Ash had started calling Eiji “Bunny” at first since the black haired boy look so much like a bunny but the faster he said it, it became “Bubby”.

“Yes love?” Ash’s heart melts as he sees his boy, looking at him with sparkling eyes and pink lips that he loved to kiss every second of the day. “I love you Bubby” he says while still messing with his hair and caressing his cheek.

Eiji’s eyes go wide and his face is completely flushed with a red color. He always imagined Ash saying those three loving words to him and the day finally came.   
  


Tears started pouring out of eyes, which alarmed his boyfriend. Ash immediately shot up and wiped his tears away. 

“Bubby what’s wrong?” Ash was worried, feeling like he had did something wrong. 

Eiji began smiling, “Nothing’s wrong honey, I’m just so happy because you finally said it” Eiji lifted his head up and wrapped his arms around Ash. 

Ash did nothing but hug back and smile. He thought that Eiji probably suffered a bit, as Ash hadn’t said those words to him so this must have felt surreal to him. 

The two boys let go of each other, smiling like there was no tomorrow. 

Ash brought their faces closer together and said, “I love you so much sunshine” before leaning in to a loving kiss that was much needed. 

“I love you too Aslan” 

Ash pulled back from the kiss, “Hey what did we say about using my full name!” 

Eiji laughed and pulled his boyfriend back into the kiss, “Oh shush it, you love it when i call you Aslan” 

Ash finally had enough and used his lips to shut his cheeky boyfriend up. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
